


Seating Arrangements

by VexLonely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexLonely/pseuds/VexLonely
Summary: A sneaky Lumione drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Seating Arrangements

“You smell nice.”

When Hermione dropped into her adjacent chair, the simple compliment was all she needed to pull Lucius Malfoy’s singular focus.

“Merlin,” His voice was carefully neutral. “I should hope so.”

He _did_ smell good. She’d understated it, really. Malfoy _always_ smelled infatuating while drifting through their department, shrouded in elusive top notes.

The lecture underway, Lucius bit slowly into her shoulder. Hermione, mindful of his passion for fixing their seats with lascivious purpose, endeavored to silence as he mapped her throat with his tongue.

She failed spectacularly, head lolling back on a moan.

Several obliviations transpired forthwith.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius is a proud exhibitionist and you can't change my mind.


End file.
